The Walls
The Walls was an special event between four teams, one of whom being Gamechap and Bertie, and the others being Lewis and Simon, of Yogscast fame, Hannah and Duncan, close friends of the Yogscast, as well as Sips and Sijn, who are also members of the Yogscast. In the event, four teams had 15 minutes to form a plan, gather enough materials for the brawl, and build a shelter. Once the 15 minutes were over, the Walls barricading the four teams from eachother would come down, enitiating the brawl. Lewis and Simon came as the victors, however, at the end of Lewis and Simon's point of view, Simon had gotten the Golden Sword of Justice (which Duncan achieved after slaying Gamechap), Simon then hit Lewis with the Golden Sword of Justice, knocking him into the lava and burning him to death, leaving Simon as the true victor. Transcript 00:00 The video starts. Gamechap is eating facing the moon with his Golden Sword of Justice, as well as another Golden Sword in his inventory. Ridgedog says onscreen "Eat up really quick", referring to Sips and Sijn, both of which had received Cakes. 00:01 Gamechap: I say what-o, chaps and chappetes! Gamechap and Bertie here! 00:03 Bertie: Yes! 00:04 Gamechap: Indeed, fellows! and I say, we're partaking here the most extraordinaire battle of sorts, against the Yogscast fellows! And their chums, I say, in a rather interesting and dastardly survival map known as "The Walls", you know! 00:15 Bertie: The Walls! Oh no! Hang on a minute! I'm stuck in a hole, for goodness sake! 00:16 Gamechap and Bertie start bouncing repeatedly, getting quick glances at the outside world. 00:17 Gamechap: I'm stuck in a bally hole, I can't- I can't escape, ol' boy, this is frightful, you know! 00:21 Bertie: Oh, I see that! 00:22 Gamechap: Oh, my goodness me, oh! There you are! Hello there, I say! 00:23 Bertie: Hello there! 00:25 Gamechap: Now, our objective here is, of course, is to fend off our foes, in all ?????, and in 15 bally minutes, the walls will fall down, thus, leaving us exposed in all of our tactical sights, I say! 00:35 Bertie: But hang on! We'll get looted weapons very quickly first, and fend off any fiendish foe! Ha! 00:38 Gamechap: Yes, and you can see that I have the Double Sword of Justice and I don't think I'm allowed to keep that, so we're going to have to start from scratch, old chap! 00:43 Bertie: Oh! Dash it all! Oh, wait a minute! 00:44 Gamechap: What? 00:45 Bertie: We haven't done this type of fighting-PvP thing before! 00:46 Gamechap: Well, of course, and at the moment, and this is our first time doing in this sort of PvP battle. 00:50 On screen, Ridgedog tells all the teams that they shall begin in 20 seconds. 00:51 Bertie: Yes, but we don't even care! We used to slay monsters and baddies and enemies in Minecraft, we'll destroy them all! 00:55 Gamechap: Of course, you know! We shall show those cads what's what, I say! 00:57 Gamechap and Bertie resume jumping once again. 00:58 Bertie: Oh! Oh! I just thought! Hang on! We haven't set on to the map before! We don't know the map! We don't know where anything is! 01:05 Gamechap: Oh, that's alright ol' boy! We'll find the bally stuff, I say! 01:07 Bertie: Oh, of course we will, ha-ha! We shall smash them! 01:11 The blocks below the two raise up, starting the event. 01:12 Gamechap: Oh, I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say I say! We're starting, chap, goodness me! Move Bertie, move, I say! 01:13 The two begin running towards some trees, jumping through gaps in the ground and over hills. 01:14 Bertie: All right! Right, uh- 01:15 Gamechap: All right, we shall chop bally trees, ol' chap! Category:PvP Category:Collaboration Category:Special Event